Muelle (objeto)
Para otros usos del término, véase Muelle (desambiguación). Muelle (Resorte en español latinoamericano; Spring en inglés; ''スプリング Supuringu'' lit. Resorte en japonés) es un objeto que ayuda al jugador a saltar. Efecto Aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en donde estos muelles sirven para dar grandes saltos cuando un jugador pega un bote sobre ellos. A veces puede que se queden puestos de lado, en cuyo caso, quien los toque saldrá despedido horizontalmente, con grandes posibilidades de conseguir un K.O. Debido a que tienen un resorte, cuando caen al suelo, rebotan en él. Si son lanzados desde el aire hacia abajo, el personaje rebotará hacia arriba, recuperando su doble salto y su movimiento especial hacia arriba, en caso de haberlos usado sin tocar el suelo. En el escenario 75 m, cuando Donkey Kong aparece, empezará a lanzar muelles en 2D. A diferencia de los muelles normales, éstos no pueden ser agarrados y producen daño a quien quiera que toquen, mandándolos a volar hacia la izquierda. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Muelle :Con este objeto, tus brincos alcanzarán una altura vertiginosa, impúlsate hacia arriba con él o lánzalo a tus enemigos para proyectarlos. Apareció por primera vez en la segunda fase de Donkey Kong Jr. a modo que atajo para alcanzar una plataforma distante. Se parece a los proyectiles de Donkey Kong, pero se dice que esos son más bien boliches, no muelles. :*''NES: Donkey Kong Jr.'' Inglés :Spring :An item used to assist jumping. Jump on it, and it will send you bounding sky-high. You can also toss enemies onto it. It originally appeared in the second stage of Donkey Kong Jr., where it was used as a shortcut to leap to a distant platform. It resembles the bouncing projectiles that appeared in Donkey Kong, but those are said to be actually jacks, not springs. :*''Donkey Kong Jr.'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|90px :Resorte :¡Úsalo para saltar más alto que nunca! ¡Y trata de lanzarlo y a caer en él para propulsarte aún más! Combina cualquiera de estas acciones con un ataque especial o con un doble salto para rematar la jugada. Pero ojo, porque si vuelca y te das de bruces contra él, te lanzará a un lado, ¡quizá fuera del escenario! :*''NES: Donkey Kong Jr.'' (06/1986) Origen [[Archivo:Muelle en Donkey Kong Jr..png|thumb|Un muelle en Donkey Kong Jr.]] El muelle apareció por primera vez en el segundo nivel del juego Donkey Kong Jr. En este juego, el muelle es utilizado para subir hasta las plataformas más altas; no puede ser cogido como en Super Smash Bros. Brawl pues no es un objeto, sino un obstáculo más del nivel. En Super Mario World existen muelles que pueden ser recogidos y lanzados y se pueden usar para acceder a zonas muy altas. Es posible que el muelle que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl sea una combinación de los muelles de ambos juegos, pero en Super Mario World no produce ningún daño al lanzarlo. Curiosidades *Los "boliches", los objetos del juego ''Donkey Kong'' que se mencionan en el trofeo del muelle producen el mismo sonido que los muelles de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios